Makoto's Birthday Gift from Mukuro Ikusaba & Komaru Naegi
by Melanoid
Summary: A Oneshot. Makoto's luck seems to be on the downside, when a snowstorm occurs on his birthday party, preventing his classmates from making it. However a certain sister and soldier are determined to make Makoto happy on his birthday no matter what, as both Komaru and Mukuro have planned a special "gift," for Makoto in advance and want to make it happen. Rated M for Sexual Content.


Makoto Naegi was what you call, an extremely lucky or extremely unlucky teenager depending on how you looked at it. For whatever reasons, he was a guy that was blessed with the extremes when it came to his luck. At the moment, he was in his home in his room, garbed in green comfortable pajamas, sighing as he was looking out a window near his bed which he was resting on, as outside was burdened with extremely heavy snowfall from the night sky, on the night of February 4th at the moment. It had been snowing hard the whole day. Tomorrow on February 5th was his birthday and he had planned a party since at least last week to celebrate with his friends at his home. He was planning to dine, hang out, and just relax with all of them on that day. Unfortunately, with this heavy snowstorm that was occurring outside his home at the moment, he knew that no one would be able to make it to his house and thus would miss his party. From his experience growing up, a majority of his past birthdays didn't go as planned as well, just like this one currently. The current weather forecast said it would continue onto the whole day tomorrow as well and when the snowstorm would end, was currently unknown at the moment. All of his classmates from his class at Hope's Peak Academy, would all be stuck in their homes, due to the snowstorm.

"I mean… this snowstorm is something beyond my control but… still," Makoto said to himself feeling disappointed. "I guess it's something I still didn't wish happen. At least not on my birthday of all days,"

Makoto sighed once more as he thought about all his classmates he had hoped to see on his birthday. Classmates like the arrogant affluent Byakuya Togami, the hotheaded biker gang leader Mondo Owari, the otaku fanfic writer Hifumi Yamada, the shy and quiet programmer Chihiro Fujisaki, the questionable clairvoyant Hiro Hagakure, the hard working Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the athletic baseball star Leon Kuwata, the joyful idol singer Sayaka Maizono, the sporty swimmer Aoi Asahina, the very irritable writer Toko Fukawa, the martial arts master Sakura Oogami, the detective prodigy Kyoko Kirigiri, the lying expert gambler Celeste Ludenburg (or so she claims is her real name), the fashionable and despair obsessed fashionista Junko Enoshima, and finally the soldier known as Mukuro Ikusaba. However, just as Makoto thought of Mukuro, he couldn't help but think of her, in a deeper and more significant way.

"Mukuro...," Makoto found himself whispering, as he thought of her. Since he had met her since entering Hope's Peak Academy, he felt attracted to her. It also helped a lot she helped saved him from a guy named Misshiki Madarai. He had considered her to be very pretty, and despite being a soldier, she acted kind to him (and possibly exclusively him besides her sister, to all of her classmates), and would normally act the most friendly around him compared to the other classmates in their class for some reason. The two in general had hanged out a lot in general since they've met, more and more. He blushed, and shook his head away from such thoughts at the moment. "There's no way someone like that would want to be with someone like me. Especially considering I'm just a normal guy who got into Hope's Peak Academy by pure chance,"

Makoto suddenly heard someone knocking onto the door to his bedroom, and gotten up from his bed. He walked up to the door and opened it, and saw his sister Komaru, adorned in wearing her cyan blue pajamas. Komaru Naegi was Makoto's younger sister, as she was currently fifteen years old at the moment. She was a very jubilant, friendly, cheerful and optimistic person, and she got along extremely well with Makoto. When he thought of Komaru sometimes, he sometimes got the feeling that he had feelings for her, that went deeper for her, then the kind one would normally have for a sibling. Sometimes he got the feeling, Komaru really "really," liked him, but he shook away such thoughts, as he asked her a question.

"Komaru? What are you doing up at the moment? I thought you were sleeping already?" Makoto asked.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay, big brother," Komaru said with concern in her voice. "You seemed so excited for your birthday party tomorrow earlier this week and now… with the snowstorm and all… and your classmates unable to make it… well you seemed kind of down,"

"It'll be alright. As long as you're around Komaru, we'll still celebrate my birthday." Makoto said with a smile, trying to stay positive for her, which caused Komaru to beam happily from hearing that. "Since mom and dad left for their business trip at the beginning of this month, and won't be back till March, I'm glad you've been around to keep me company,"

Both of their parents had left earlier this month for a business trip, and wouldn't be back till March. Makoto was asked to stay at his home and not at the dorm at Hope's Peak Academy to help watch over their house, and to make sure Komaru was safe, till they returned. He was also disappointed due to both his parents not being able to make it to his birthday party, but he understood for things like their business trips, they couldn't afford to avoid for their livelihoods.

"Thanks, big brother. Well if you say it's going to be alright, I trust you. Have a good night Makoto," Komaru said with a smile.

"Have a good night Komaru," Makoto said back warmly. Komaru closed the door to his room, while Makoto decided to head to his bed and sleep, letting himself rest. Komaru headed back to her own room in the house, and sat down on her bed. She sighed, as she had a feeling that Makoto was still feeling disappointed deep down, and tried to stay strong for her. She pulled out her smartphone and decided to make a phone call to a certain someone she had gotten to know, since Makoto had gone to Hope's Peak Academy. The person she called, soon was on the other line.

"Mukuro? Are you cancelling… the gift we were going to give for Makoto's birthday tomorrow?" Komaru asked curiously, as the person she called was Mukuro Ikusaba. The two girls had gotten along well ever since they met, and they both shared a common goal, that they were currently working on at the moment. "The snowstorm outside at the moment, is going on all day as well tomorrow,"

"No. I can handle it," Mukuro said confidently, as she herself was determined to go to the Naegi residence tomorrow, and see Makoto. She herself felt attracted to Makoto, ever since they met, since he had been the first person she had ever known, to ever smile at her. Her personal mission was to go to Makoto Naegi's birthday party, no matter what at the moment. Especially since she and Komaru had worked out a plan in the past for this party, as they both had a special "gift," in mind for him. Mukuro had met Komaru when Makoto introduced her to his family, and the two girls had hit it off ever since, as very close friends. Their friendship became even stronger when they both learned of each other's attraction to Makoto and have since worked this plan out for his birthday since then. "I've handled harsh weather in general during my time in Fenrir. I can handle this snowstorm with no problem,"

"Alright. Let me know if anything changes. Good luck Mukuro," Komaru said optimistically.

"Thanks Komaru. I'll hopefully see you both tomorrow, Good night," Mukuro responded back.

"Good night Mukuro," Komaru said warmly, as they both turned off their smartphones. Komaru felt her face turning red, as she thought about the "gift,", she and Mukuro had for Makoto. Komaru has always admired Makoto and had fallen for him in secret. She didn't care if her feelings for her brother, were considered taboo for society. She loved him and was ready to show him her love. She and Mukuro loved her brother, and she wanted to show Makoto the love they had for him. The plan originally for their "gift," was to wait till everyone else left the birthday party, till they were the only ones left before they would enact it. With this snowstorm, they wouldn't have to worry about anyone else at all, if Mukuro had managed to arrive.

"You're going to have a great birthday tomorrow Makoto. We'll make sure of it." Komaru said quietly with a determined look on her face. With that she fell asleep.

* * *

Soon it was the next morning, as we focus on Makoto who was still sleeping in his bed peacefully, with a white blanket over his sleeping form, and his head lying on a comfortably soft green pillow. He soon felt someone poking his ahoge on his hair, causing his eyes to slowly awaken, as that was one of his softest spots on his head. He woke up and saw Komaru poking him, with a smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday big brother!" Komaru whispered happily. Makoto smiled as he was happy to see Komaru already wishing him such a thing.

"Hey Komaru," Makoto said with a smile. "Thank you already for the birthday wish. I really appreciate it,"

"Of course. Nothing less for my big brother," Komaru said cheerfully. "When you're ready, head down to the kitchen. I'll be waiting for you there okay?"

"No problem Komaru. I'll see you there," Makoto said. With that, Komaru walked off, and left Makoto's room. Makoto himself got out of his bed, stretched for a bit as he wanted to feel awake, and then went to the closet in his room to grab his usual attire for what he wore for school usually, then went to the bathroom that was also in his room and decided to take a shower. After he was done with that and dried up with a towel, he put on the attire he prepared, and headed down in the house, to the kitchen within it. He saw a large spread of freshly made breakfast made foods like Belgium waffles, omelets, pancakes, fruit crepes, and muffins on their circular wooden dining table. There was a large glass pitcher which had cold fresh milk, and a smaller pitcher filled with maple syrup that was for the waffles, pancakes, and crepes. Komaru was wearing her regular school uniform from the school she went to now, as opposed to her cyan blue pajamas from before.

"Wow! You didn't have to do that for me Komaru," Makoto said impressed.

"Anything for my big brother." Komaru said with a cheeky grin. "I bought a cookbook recently and I figured, why not try cooking for my big brother on his big day?"

"What's the name of the cooking book?" Makoto asked curiously.

"How to Cook Like The Ultimate Cook." Komaru answered. "The author I think was named Teruteru Hanumura… anyway we should start eating before the food gets cold,"

"Agreed. Let's enjoy ourselves," Makoto said, as they both sat down, on a chair, across from each other on the wooden table. They soon both began to eat and enjoy themselves as they discussed various subjects.

"So big brother, how's Hope's Peak Academy going?" Komaru asked as she was curious to see how it was going for her brother lately.

"It's… going alright," Makoto answered back a bit quietly, causing Komaru to feel concerned.

"That doesn't sound alright to me," Komaru said. "It's okay big brother, you can tell me. I would never judge you or anything like that."

"Well… I just sometimes feel I still don't fit in," Makoto replied. "I mean… I only got in there because of pure chance. Not because of talent like most of the students,"

"Don't say that Makoto!" Komaru answered, trying to cheer him up. "You're a very talented person!"

"Am I really?" Makoto asked back. Komaru nodded to him to reassure him he was.

"Of course. Anyone as nice and level headed as you, is talented in my book. Plus, it's not like you're the only person there because of the whole luck thing. Isn't there one in the class above yours? The class from the year before yours?" Komaru said to him.

"That's probably not the best example Komaru," Makoto replied as he once remembered running into the person she mentioned at Hope's Peak Academy, that also got in due to luck. He proved to be a very memorable "lucky," individual to Makoto and not necessarily for the best reasons. "That person you mentioned. I met him before. Komaeda senpai... he was very… how do I put it… I'm not sure how to put it actually…"

"Well regardless, you got into Hope's Peak Academy fair and square and that's all that matters," Komaru said back. "Besides your classmates in your class like you, so they don't mind the whole luck thing anyway,"

Makoto had to admit that was a good point she just made. All of his classmates either liked him or at the very least, respected him to some degree, depending on who they were.

"Plus… Mukuro, I bet has a big crush on you," Komaru teased with a grin, causing Makoto to really blush.

"Komaru!" Makoto shouted out of embarrassment while Komaru giggled softly. "I'm sure it's not like that! We're just really good friends!"

"Are you sure big brother? She be a good big sister to me if you two got married. I already consider her my big sister, since we hang out so much. She considers me a little sister. Mom and dad already like her a lot as well," Komaru teased while Makoto's face became pink from what he heard. "Or maybe… you like someone else?"

"Someone… else?" Makoto asked confused, wondering if she was being serious or if she was teasing him.

"Someone like… me?" Komaru really teased with a mischievous grin, while Makoto's face went red from what he heard. "People do say I have a brother complex for you,"

" **KOMARU!?** " Makoto yelled out, his body feeling weird from the response he just heard for multiple reasons (especially when a certain part of it, hardened in response to that), while Komaru laughed at Makoto's reaction.

"Don't worry big brother. I'm just joking… or am I?" Komaru teased again, while Makoto just sighed from what he heard. Though she really did love Makoto in a serious way, she wasn't ready to reveal that yet. She was hopeful that Mukuro would arrive and if she did, they would both reveal their "gift" for Makoto today. "To change the subject, are you excited for my birthday gift, later today?"

"Of course." Makoto answered back, though he just then realized that he had no idea, what Komaru's birthday gift for him was. "What is your birthday gift anyway?"

"I'm not telling," Komaru teased, causing Makoto to groan a bit annoyed. "Plus, that would ruin the surprise, if I told you, what the gift was, right away anyway,"

"That's true. Alright I guess I'll have to wait till later today, to find out what it is," Makoto responded back.

"Good. Now let's continue to enjoy this breakfast," Komaru suggested. The Naegi siblings continued to eat and enjoy the breakfast they had and when they were done, Komaru insisted she clean the table for Makoto. Makoto headed to the living room in their house to wait for her, while Komaru put away the dishes. While Komaru was cleaning up, putting away and cleaning kitchen plates, she heard her smartphone vibrate on the same kitchen table, and took it out and saw the call was from Mukuro. She looked around, just to make sure that Makoto wasn't nearby, and after making sure he wasn't, she answered her smartphone.

"Hello Mukuro?" Komaru asked, wanting to know why the other girl was calling.

"Hey Komaru. I'm almost at your residence. I'm just calling to let you know," Mukuro said. Komaru grinned as she was glad that the snowstorm didn't stop Mukuro.

"Good to know Mukuro. See you soon. Bye," Komaru said back, as Mukuro said bye back. We now focus on Makoto as he sat on one of the black leather couches they had in the living room, and saw the heavy snow piling up, outside one of the windows in the room.

"I really hope the snow plows come by," Makoto said, as he did not want to get rid of that snow, once it stopped. It didn't help that it wouldn't be gone till tomorrow. "Though honestly… a part of me wants to go outside and play in the snow. It's been a while since I've made a snowman or had a snowball fight,"

Makoto sighed, trying to not think of the weather outside. He then heard something that caught his attention. Makoto heard what sounded like heavy knocking, on the front door of the house.

"Was that my imagination?" Makoto said aloud to himself, wondering if his hearing was playing tricks on him. He then heard the heavy knocking again, surprising him as Makoto didn't think anyone would be outside at all. "Huh. That's weird. I can't believe someone's outside our house right now. Better see who it is,"

Makoto got off the couch and walked to where the front door in their house was. He opened it and was surprised by who he saw.

"Mukuro!?" Makoto shouted out as the girl was dressed in a heavy black winter jacket with a black sweater underneath, black snow boots with her feet in black long leggings in them, black winter gloves, black scarf around her neck, black jeans, and a gray winter cap on her black hair. "You're here!?"

"Of course. I wouldn't miss your birthday party for the world," Mukuro stated with both care and confidence. "May I come in?"

"Sure. Come in but…" Makoto said, still surprised that she was here. "What about the snowstorm? Wasn't it dangerous to leave your home to go here during it?"

"I've dealt with worse weather when I was serving in Fenrir. Trust me, this doesn't even compare," Mukuro said calmly, while Makoto was amazed she made it here at all. "But more importantly… Happy Birthday Makoto!"

"Thank you Mukuro," Makoto said smiling, feeling both impressed that she made it to his house during this weather, and that she was dealing with it for him and his birthday. "That really means a lot to me."

Mukuro blushed lightly from hearing this, happy that she could make Makoto happy. She took off the heavy winter jacket, her snow boots, her sweater, and her gloves. Underneath her sweater she wearing one of her normal white uniforms which consisted of a white school uniform shirt and black skirt, she wore whenever she went to Hope's Peak Academy usually, and was now wearing her black leggings for her feet.

"Thanks," Mukuro said sweetly, causing Makoto himself to blush lightly, to hear Mukuro speak in such a sweet tone to him. "By the way, I have a birthday gift for you Makoto,"

"You didn't have too," Makoto said, who was glad she showed up at all. "If you don't mind me asking, what is it exactly?"

"It's… well I was thinking of showing you my gift later. Sorry, just not at the moment," Mukuro answered back. Makoto nodded to her, understanding it would technically ruin the surprise, like if he found out whatever Komaru's gift was from earlier.

"It's no problem at all. Anyway, why don't we both head to the living room in my house instead of just standing out here?" Makoto suggested. They both went into the living room, and by this point, Komaru was done cleaning the table in the kitchen, as she emerged into the living room. Upon seeing Mukuro she squealed happily in joy, as she ran up to Mukuro and gave her a hug.

"Mukuro! It's great to see you!" Komaru said very warmly, as she always enjoyed being with Mukuro.

"It's good to see you too Komaru." Mukuro said as she smiled gently as she warmly hugged Komaru back. "I wasn't going to let something silly like this snowstorm, stop me from going to your brother's birthday party,"

"Of course! No one beats Mukuro out when it comes to stuff like that," Komaru praised with both happiness and a bit of proudness. The two broke off from their hug, as Mukuro looked around.

"No one else from our class showed up, right?" Mukuro asked with curiosity.

"Nope. Only you." Makoto said. "Did Junko not want to tag along with you, Mukuro?"

"Nah. She said if I managed to kick the bucket during this snowstorm, that be enough despair to fill her for this week alone," Mukuro answered. Komaru looked confused, while Makoto just sighed, not surprised considering Mukuro's sister had an obsession with despair for some reason.

"Well it is, what it is." Makoto said. "Though in a way… being with just you two, is good enough."

"Maybe even better?" Komaru suggested, as while she didn't mind the rest of Makoto's class (she was also good friends with Toko), being with Mukuro and Makoto on his birthday, was good enough for her. It also helped for what she had in mind later, with the other classmates not being here.

"Well I definitely prefer it like this," Mukuro said calmly. "No offense to the rest of our class, but that's just how I feel about it,"

"So, what would you two like to do at the moment?" Makoto asked. "I figure I let you two decide since ladies first and all,"

"Such a gentleman, even on his birthday," Mukuro remarked, causing Makoto to look away blushing lightly.

"That's my big brother!" Komaru said, proud of her brother for being such an upstanding guy. "But it's alright Makoto. You can pick whatever you want to do,"

"Well if that's the case… then… hmmm," Makoto said still debating what to do. He went up to one of the windows in the living room and took a look outside. Surprisingly enough, he saw that the snowfall lightened up, and wasn't as heavy compared to before.

"I see big brother. You want to go out and play in the snow, don't you?" Komaru suggested, as she knew that Makoto liked to play outside in the snow from their past.

"Yeah. The snowstorm is letting up a bit. It's not snowing as hard as before," Makoto said, feeling tempted to go out and play.

"Well if we go out, and if the storm starts getting heavy again, we can always go back inside, or whenever you're ready to stop Makoto," Mukuro suggested.

"Alright then. I want to go outside and play in the snow!" Makoto proclaimed, and with that, all three got dressed up for the cold weather outside and headed to the backyard of the Naegi residence, and began to enjoy themselves. The three of them, spent time having snowball fights, making snow angels and snowmen, and just chilling and enjoying the cold temperatures and weather in general, as it felt refreshing to them. The three had a fun and good time playing with each other. It was soon evening, as the sun started to go down, and the snow began to start falling harder again, like it did earlier in the day.

"We should head back inside now," Makoto stated, to which both Komaru and Mukuro agreed to. They headed back to inside the house, and they all removed the winter wear they wore when they went out. "Man, I could really go for a nice long hot bath at the moment, to warm up, after all that,"

Both Komaru and Mukuro looked to each other, and both slightly nodded to each other, signaling that this was now the best time to start to get ready to give their "gift," to Makoto.

"Go ahead big brother. We'll see you later," Komaru said, as Makoto nodded to the two girls, before he headed for his room in this house. Once Makoto was out of earshot, she turned to face Mukuro. "Are you ready Mukuro?"

"Since the day I've met him," Mukuro said with a confident smile. "Let's do it,"

* * *

Makoto was in his bathroom at the moment, as he had removed all the clothes he was wearing and placed them in a dark green laundry bin he had in the bathroom, for clothes that would later go to the laundry machine in their house for the future. He was currently nude at the moment, and looked very pretty. He had a slim slender body that was in great shape (though he wasn't exactly muscular), and made sure to groom it, to keep it refined, sleek, and hairless all over, which included the area around his member. He was currently letting hot water fill in the huge bathtub he had in the bathroom, and put some lavender bath salts into it to add some fragrance, as he really wanted to make this as relaxing as possible. When the bath tub was nearly full of hot water, he turned off the knob for the hot water, and slowly stepped in and soon let his body relax in the bathtub.

"You know, maybe this snowstorm was a blessing after all in the end," Makoto spoke quietly to himself. "I didn't get to see all of my classmates for my party, but… being with just Mukuro and Komaru was really nice as well,"

Mukuro and Komaru. Two individuals who very important to Makoto. He thought about both of them, and how much he cared for both. He closed his eyes and imagined himself being with them both, and how happy they both made him feel. As he did this, he didn't notice the door to his bathroom door slowly opening. Those two girls he mentioned had slowly opened it and soon entered the room as they were dressed in a "peculiar" way. Makoto's eyes were closed as he fell into a peaceful slumber. Both girls looked at each other, and then to Makoto, as they were ready.

"Hey Makoto. Can we join you in the bathtub?" Komaru teased.

"Huh?" Makoto said confused, as he slowly awakened and his eyes opened up. What he saw, caused his whole face to become red like fresh blood. Komaru was wearing nothing but a large cyan blue ribbon that conspicuously covered only her large breasts, as the rest of her was fully nude, as she had a slightly thick but healthy and sexy body. Mukuro wore only a large black ribbon that conspicuously only covered her firm breasts, as the rest of her nude body was slightly toned and was very slender and in good physical shape as well. The areas around both their vaginal spots were spotless, as they were fully shaven and cared for, as it was silky smooth just like the rest of their bodies, like how Makoto took care of his. Makoto felt his member harden in response, as both had lewd expressions on their faces as they stood before him like this. "Komaru!? Mukuro!?"

"This is our gift to you. Happy Birthday Makoto!" both Komaru and Mukuro said, seductively. Makoto was shocked beyond belief, as his whole body felt as if it was frozen from the snowstorm outside, despite being in hot water currently.

"What are you two doing!?" Makoto asked, confused and surprised by what was happening.

"Going to play in the bath like we used to when we were younger big brother. Invited Mukuro to join," Komaru teased. She and Mukuro then slowly began to untie the large ribbons they had on themselves, and soon they revealed their bare breasts to Makoto. Komaru's breasts were plump and large, especially for someone her age, while Mukuro's had a firm and moderate appearance, and they both had pink perky nipples on their breasts. Before Makoto could say anything they both approached the bathtub he was in and they entered it, with him now between them, with Mukuro on his right, and Komaru on his left. Makoto felt his whole body feel warmer, as their bare bodies made contact with his.

"Komaru… Mukuro…this is…" Makoto said quietly, feeling extremely unsure of what to do or say. His whole mind and body, was feeling mixed in general, as while he did have feelings for them, that went deeper then just like, this whole situation made him feel significantly awkward as well. Both however decided to help him calm down and feel good before he could do or say anything else.

"Shhh…" Both teenager girls quietly whispered to him, as they both kissed him on his cheeks on his face. Using their hands, they gently also touched Makoto's own pink nipples on his skin, as they used their soft fingers on their petite hands to do so, causing Makoto to gasp from the soft touches they were giving his body, He then tried to stifle the sounds his body was feeling, with his mouth holding it back, but seeing this, they increased and made their gentle touches more frequent, causing Makoto to gasp more, as he felt his face begin to sweat and began to feel a bit light headed.

"I want to go first in exploring your mouth first, Makoto." Komaru whispered, feeling lust build up in her voice. She slipped her tongue into Makoto's mouth and now pressed and hugged her body against Makoto's, while Mukuro continued what she did. Makoto tried to resist, but their combined efforts were too much for him, as he began to moan, giving in as his tongue twisted with Komaru's as she began to moan herself, as she was finally happy to express her love and desire for Makoto. "Ooh… you feel so good brother,"

Makoto's tongue began to salivate from what was happening and while Komaru's own tongue began to do the same. Soon she stopped, both brother and sister breathing heavily. She then returned to softly touching one of his nipples, while Mukuro wanted to now explore Makoto's mouth.

"You were the first person to smile to me Makoto. Now I want to you to be the first to give me a kiss," Mukuro said sweetly to Makoto, as her own tongue entered Makoto's mouth, him reciprocating it. Both moaned heavily from the kiss, as their tongues moved in motion with each other, gasping as she pressed and hugged her own body against Makoto's, wanting this so badly. "It feels so good to me as well."

"Good," Makoto managed to gasp out, as both him and Mukuro broke out of their kiss from each other and looked at each other with pure desire and want. "This all feels… so good,"

"We can make you feel even better brother." Komaru suggested. "Let's go to your bedroom,"

Makoto slightly nodded, as his head felt so light headed from what was happening. A part of him wanted to stop, yet the rest of him didn't want it to end. Mukuro gently picked him up and carried him out of the bath tub as she and Komaru went into Makoto's bed room, as water dripped from all three of their bodies onto the dark blue carpet flooring.

Mukuro gently placed and laid Makoto on his bed with light green bed sheets and a white blanket, with his head resting on a dark green pillow, and soon both Komaru and Mukuro laid aside to Makoto, with Mukuro on his right of him, and Komaru on his left of him again. Soon both Komaru and Mukuro moved themselves on the bed, where their heads were each facing one of Makoto's nipples. Komaru began to lick Makoto's left nipple, while Mukuro sucked on his right one, causing Makoto to pant heavily in pleasure, as his noises echoed in the bedroom. After a while, both stopped and then both girls positioned themselves where they were both near his member, which at this point, practically become really large and thick. Placing their hands on their breasts they placed Makoto's member in between their breasts which docked against each other, as Makoto gasped so loud, he was thankful this house had soundproof walls, and there was a snowstorm outside, since anyone nearby would have heard it.

"Aaahh!" Makoto grunted out, as both Komaru and Mukuro began to massage his member with their breasts, clutching the light green bed sheets with his hands, gasping as the sensation was unbelievable. Hearing his grunts of pleasure, they went faster and faster, as Makoto continued to feel as if he was in some crazy harem manga or anime right now. He soon felt as if member was going to release. "I'm going… I'm going to-"

Hearing this from Makoto made them double their efforts as they massaged his member with their breasts even faster, and soon Makoto's member shot a thorough amount of semen, as it sprayed onto both their breasts, and even onto their faces. Makoto felt his face and body drenched in sweat from what happened. Both Komaru and Mukuro using their hands, scooped up any of Makoto's semen that was on their breasts and faces and eagerly tasted it, swallowing it with delight as it felt so good to them. They both then began to lick his member and the area around it, getting any remaining semen on it, out of the way while Makoto's body shuddered from what they were doing. When it was fully clean of his semen, Mukuro moved herself back up and now positioned herself where Makoto was now facing her breasts while Komaru now stood up and positioned her vaginal spot above Makoto's member.

"Take my breasts Makoto. I want you to feel so good," Mukuro whispered huskily with a lewd smile. Makoto felt his mouth opening, as Mukuro placed one of her breast into his mouth, squealing in pleasure herself. She then gently grabbed Makoto's right hand and placed it on her other breast that didn't have Makoto suckling it, and encouraged him to grasp and fondle it, which he soon did, causing her to groan. From time to time, he would switch what he was doing with each breast, to the other with his mouth and hands, as Mukuro encouraged.

Komaru in the meantime, licked her lips as she soon placed her vaginal entrance upon Makoto's member, and squealed in delight. It felt so good, as her tight entrance felt her brother's member entering it. Especially when it was so wet from everything, as it felt so slick. Komaru began to move up and down upon it, moaning with absolute pleasure, while Mukuro had Makoto pleasure her breasts with his mouth and hands. All three of them were moaning, sweating, and pleasuring each other beyond belief, as Mukuro had Makoto milk her breasts and Komaru milked Makoto's member with her body.

" **OOOOHHHH! TAKE ME MAKOTO! MAKE ME CUMARU!** " Komaru began to scream and moan out, as she had saliva come out of her mouth, as if she was a leaking water fountain, while Makoto felt his member was about to release again. Having actual real sex went beyond Komaru's wildest expectations, compared to masturbating to thoughts of him. Whenever no one else was in their home, Komaure relieved herself to thoughts of Makoto, like no tomorrow. It soon all came crashing down as Makoto's semen shot into Komaru, and Komaru screamed with ecstasy, as her sexual fluids came out of her, and made both their lower bodies absolutely drenched.

"Now… I want big brother to taste my breasts," Komaru panted out herself, with an insanely lewd smile, as she and Mukuro now reversed their roles. Komaru moved herself where her huge breasts were facing Makoto, where Mukuro moved and positioned herself so her vaginal entrance was nearing Makoto's member above it. Makoto felt his mouth opening once more, as Komaru had him take one with his mouth, gasping at the sensation, and encouraged him to fondle and grasp her other breast. Mukuro in the mean time without hesitation, soon took Makoto's member with her vaginal entrance, and groaned from what she wanted from so long. It felt tight to Makoto as well, as Mukuro loved the sensation that the one she loved was giving her. She was very wet herself, as the reality of Makoto doing everything he did to her so far, was extremely pleasing.

Mukuro herself soon began to move up and down upon it, and began to sing in bliss, while Komaru was still gasping from what she had Makoto do to her breasts. All three of them were in a state of constant pleasure, as their bodies was covered in their own and each other's desire, as Komaru's breast were milked by Makoto, and Makoto's member was milking Mukuro's body.

" **AHHHH! AHHH! THIS IS WHAT I WAS HOPING FOR! DON'T STOP MAKOTO!** " Mukuro moaned and yelled out, with her mouth acting as a leaky faucet, as if her life depended on it. Just like Komaru, she too wanted this for so long. Whenever Junko wasn't in their home, and whenever she thought about Makoto, she would pleasure herself beyond belief, thinking about him as she loved him so much, it bordered on obsession. Like before, it all came crashing down once more, as Makoto orgasmed and his semen fired into Mukuro, and Mukuro screamed with so much, bliss, as her own sexual fluids came out of her, drenching her and Makoto's lower body.

"Oh… my… god," Makoto whispered, as he felt that this was just insane, what just happened. All three of them were covered in sweat, each other's sexual fluids, and mad lust, as the cold air in the room, was the only thing in the room, trying to make all three no longer heated and passionate. Both Mukuro and Komaru, slowly moved themselves and rested their own heads against Makoto's shoulders, and wrapped their arms around Makoto's chest, on each side of him, as all three felt exhausted.

"I hope you liked our gift big brother," Komaru panted out as she smiled, that she was finally able to show Makoto, that she loved him, and what a way it was.

"We love you so much Makoto. I hope… we can be like this forever," Mukuro panted out herself, as she was smiling with warmth, happy that she could finally admit her feelings to Makoto.

"Komaru… I loved the gift you two did for me. Mukuro… I hope so too," Makoto breathed out, as both girls pecked him gently on his lips from hearing that, as he did have feelings for both in a deeper way. The fact both felt the same way about him was surprising... but nice. This whole event was crazy and something he didn't see coming, but here he was with them like this. Makoto grabbed the white blanket he had, and placed it on all three of them, as they fell into a peaceful sleep, as Mukuro and Komaru sandwiched Makoto between them, the three sleeping peacefully with each other.

* * *

Time passed as eventually, it was night time proper instead of the evening from earlier, and the three (who were now fully dressed in their usual attire) were in the kitchen. Makoto sat by the circular wooden dining table in the room on a chair, while Komaru and Mukuro brought out a large chocolate cake (that had a single lit candle on it) baked from a bit earlier, after following baking instructions from the cookbook Komaru bought. They placed it on the center of the table, and each one of them sat on their own chairs beside Makoto, with a plate in front of each of them with metal eating utensils as well.

"Make a wish Makoto," Mukuro said kindly, as Makoto nodded to her. Makoto leaned a bit closer to the cake and with one strong blow, the fire on the candle was extinguished and was gone now. Komaru cheered loudly and happily, while Mukuro smiled for her lover.

"What did you wish for big brother?" Komaru asked out of pure curiosity. Makoto smiled to her with a cheeky grin.

"I can't say. That would make the birthday wish not come true … I think," Makoto answered back. Komaru playfully booed, while Mukuro laughed softly at what she heard. "But I do want to say… thanks to you two. Originally I thought this birthday was going to be not as good as it could have been."

"Was it because the rest of our classmates couldn't make it?" Mukuro asked.

"That's about half of it." Makoto answered back.

"And the other half is mom and dad not being here, right?" Komaru asked.

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I don't blame any of them for missing it. Whether it be due to work or the weather," Makoto spoke before he paused to collect his thoughts, before he spoke again. "But at the same time I do really appreciate that you two went of your way for today, to make it special for me. I mean… this is easily the best birthday I've ever had and it's all thanks to you two,"

Hearing that from Makoto made both Komaru and Mukuro blush and smile once more, as they both went to each of Makoto's cheeks and pecked him, causing Makoto to blush and smile.

"You're welcome. Now let's all enjoy this deliciously made chocolate cake!" Komaru said happily.

"A cake made from the instructions and recommended ingredients from the cookbook from the Ultimate Cook from Hope's Peak Academy, should be really good," Mukuro stated.

"Well then, why don't we begin?" Makoto suggested, as the other two nodded in agreement, as he began to take out a large knife, and slowly cut a large piece of the chocolate cake, which he placed on each of their plates. "By the way, Mukuro… are you going to stay the night? It's dark outside and the snowstorm outside is still dropping heavy snow and isn't going to be letting up for a while,"

"Yes. I'm staying the night over here. I also already let Junko know in advance I might be staying at your place for as long as I needed or wanted too, so she doesn't mind," Mukuro answered.

"Yay! Mukuro is staying with us longer!" Komaru cheered as she loved hanging out with who she practically considered her sister at this point. Her facial expression then turned mischievous for what she was about to say next. "Mukuro and I can now give big brother more group sex later tonight!"

" **KOMARU!** " Makoto yelled out embarrassed again, to hear her just say that so brazenly out loud, as this was something he was definitely going to have to get used to while Mukuro gently laughed at Makoto's reaction and Komaru herself started giggling. The three continued to talk and enjoy the chocolate cake, as this was a good birthday, they were happy to celebrate. Later that night, just as Komaru said, both Komaru and Mukuro gave Makoto their gift again, just as they did earlier that day, and as the three went into a peaceful sleep in his bedroom afterwards. While they slept, the weather channel forecasted that this week in general, that the heavy snow storm would force everybody inside for a while, leaving Komaru and Mukuro wanting to gift Makoto, over and over again, which he gladly accepted over the course of this long snowstorm period. Needless to say, Makoto had bonded with both Komaru and Mukuro, becoming their lover, as they became lovers to him as well. Makoto's luck wasn't so extremely bad for once, especially not for his birthday this year, as he originally thought. He was extremely happy how it turned out for once, and for his loved ones.

 **THE END**


End file.
